This invention relates to a synthetic resin leather for a motorcar and more particularly, to a leather for a motorcar having a construction in which the elongation ratio and tensile strength of warps are substantially equal to those of wefts.
Flexible leather of the kind described above has employed conventionally single stroke-knitted fabric of plain stitch and single stroke-knitted fabric of double stitch as the ground fabric. However, its elongation in the transverse direction is by far greater than elongation in the longitudinal direction, whereas tensile strength in the transverse direction is smaller than that in the longitudinal direction. Hence, the synthetic leather has directivity either in the transverse direction or in the longitudinal direction. Accordingly, the cutting direction is affected by this directivity when the leather is sewed to produce chairs, clothes, bags or the like, and large quantities of waste cuttings are also produced. In addition, the efficiency of the cutting work drops due to the directivity. The finished products are not free from problems, either, in that the strength of the ground fabric is low especially in the transverse direction and the products are easy to break or to undergo deformation and have short service life as a whole. Particularly when the leather is applied to so-called "heavy application" where it is subjected to a heavy load such as a seat for a motorcar, these problems occur more remarkably.
Creases are likely to develop at the sewed portions and the sewing efficiency drops.